Lo que pasa en Las Vegas
by RhydD592
Summary: Vamos a probar con algo loco de éste grupo de chicas. ¿Qué podría pasar por tener una noche loca?
1. Chapter 1

Dolor. Era todo lo que sentía. Un punzante dolor de cabeza que ni le dejaba abrir los ojos. Intentaba hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse pero ni fuerzas tenía para ello.

-Ugh...

Tras varios intentos, al fin abrió los ojos.

Un techo blanco y luminoso, eso le daba a entender que ya hacía un buen rato que era de día.

Poco a poco fue recuperando los sentidos y se dio cuenta de otros detalles. Primero, estaba desnuda; segundo, estaba en una cama ajena y por último y no menos importante, unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura.

Ella, Sonoda Umi, había bebido lo que nunca había bebido en su vida y se acostó con una persona que ni conoce de nada.

Ahí, en Las Vegas, o en algún lugar de dicha ciudad, estaba ella sin saber que hacer.

 _-(Mataré a Maki y a Eli con mis propias manos)._

Ya era hora de reaccionar. Apartó un poco las sábanas para ver a quién correspondían esos brazos. Blancos, finos y suaves. Esos brazos eran de una mujer.

 _-(¡Una mujer!)._

Y para empeorar las cosas había cierto detalle en el anular de su mano izquierda, un anillo de casada.

Se había acostado con una completa desconocida, en una ciudad muy lejos de su país natal y era casada.

Umi trató de hacer un esfuerzo por recordar algo de ayer. Pequeños fragmentos pasaban por su mente. Lo único que tenía claro era llegar a un bar con sus dos amigas y para animarse, decidieron hacer algo que nunca harían dada sus respetables figuras, una competición de bebida. De ahí todo esraba confuso y no sabía si algunas de las cosas habían pasado o no. Recordaba a una Maki medio inconsciente, una Eli tonteando con una mujer de pelo largo y morado... Aahhh y de prominente delantera. Y ella... Umi había conocido a una chica, con el pelo marrón en un tono grisáceo. Pero lo que más recordaba era aquella sonrisa, tan amable y gentil, una sonrisa que transmitía confianza y cariño.

Tomando valor miró a su derecha encontrándose con aquella mujer que todavía seguía dormida.

Suspiró y la volvió a mirar. Realmente era hermosa. Un belleza casi irreal a ojos de Umi. No sabía si sentir envidia o... O qué!?

Empezó a sonrojarse, más aún. Se había acostado con ella. Con esa mujer casada! Que por cierto, no recordaba su nombre.

Poco a poco su acompañante intentó abrir los ojos, pero al igual que Umi, fue incapa al primer intento. A Umi le pareció adorable el gesto que hizo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Owowowowow

Al fin lo consiguió. Y se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a otra mujer y bastante atractiva. Una larga cabellera de un azul oscuro. Unos ojos ámbar que la miraban solo a ella y una leve sonrisa. Si, la mujer con la que se despertó era demasiado sexy. Pero era una completa desconocida.

Se miraron un rato hasta que Umi decidió romper el silencio.

-Bu... Buenos días, señorita. Mi nombre es Sonoda Umi. Y me disculpo por... Lo sucedido. Yo en verdad lo siento. Nunca me acostaría con una mujer desconocida, no por ser mujer sino por lo de desconocida.

Umi había desviado la mirada y a pesar de toda su formalidad y de haber usado un tono de voz neutral, no podía mirarla de nuevo por culpa de la vergüenza.

-No sabía lo que hacía... Nunca ligaría con una mujer casada-

-¿Casada?

La joven se había sorprendido, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Umi.

-Esto... Si...

Dijo señalando a su mano.

-No, no puede ser.

De sorpresa pasó a terror.

-Yo...

Para la joven las imágenes de la noche anterior eran más claras que para Umi.

 _Se había encontrado con esa atractiva mujer por medio de su amiga, la cual estaba ligando con su acompañante, una mujer rubia de ojos azules y mirada algo fría. También había una tercera chica con ellas, pero no conseguía recordad nada claro de ella que no fuera su pelo rojo._

 _Habían hablado de muchas cosas triviales mientras bebían y bebían. Al rato empezaron los susurros al oído por parte de la peli azul, acompañados de traviesas caricias. Besos húmedos y sensuales a la vista de todos. Hasta que..._

 _"-Yo soy una mujer de familia tradicional, no podría acostarme con alguien antes del matrimonio"_

 _La peli azul había dicho eso con mucha determinación para lo ebria que estaba._

 _"-Pues casemonos."_

Le contestó sonriente.

Y eso fue lo último que recordó. La joven empezó a ponerse pálida y sin decir nada señaló a la mano de Umi. Ésta la miró y con horror vio algo que acababa de ver en otra mano. No, no era el mismo objeto, sino uno igual a ese. Un anillo. Un anillo de compromiso.

-Me llamo Minami Kotori. Y soy tu esposa.


	2. Chapter 2

**La verdad no tenía pensado seguirlo. Lo hice por aburrimiento y ahora me encuentro intentando enlazar ideas xP Espero que siga igual de loco y a la vez que divertido. Espero que os guste**

* * *

-No... No, no, no, no, no, no.

Umi se levantó de golpe de la cama mientras seguía negando.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Se cayó al suelo y siguió negando una vez más.

-No es posible que me haya casado y acostado con una mujer desconocida en la misma noche. Tiene que ser un sueño... Sí, es un sueño.

Pero era real, demasiado real. El dolor de cabeza se lo había dejado claro.

-Esto...

Cierto, no estaba sola. Su esposa seguía allí. Se levantó e intentando recuperar algo de dignidad por su actuación.

-Pido disculpas por mi comportamiento.

Miro alrededor, evitando mirar a Kotori.

-Mmmmm... Esta habitación se parece a la mía, pero un tanto más lujosa. ¿Es tuya?

Kotori negó. Y envolviendo la sábana sobre su cuerpo se puso a investigar junto a Umi.

-Oye Sonoda.

Umi la miró.

-Tienes muy buen cuerpo. ¿Vas al gimnasio?

Umi se sonrojó y cayó en cierto detalle. Había hecho el ridículo delante de su mujer y desnuda.

-Aaaahhh!

Corriendo se puso a recoger su ropa del suelo y a vestirse con prisas. Fue entonces cuando encontró un maletín que le resultaba conocido. Colgado del mago había una cinta del aeropuerto donde ponía un nombre "Nishikino Maki".

-Así que ésta es la habitación de Maki.

-¿Maki?

-La pelirroja con cara de amargada que me acompañaba.

Eso explicaba porque era una habitación tan espaciosa y luminosa, típico de niña rica. Lo que no explicaba es el porqué estaban ahí.

-¿Donde estará Maki?

Umi se puso pensativa un rato.

-Yo iré a darme una ducha.

Kotori se acercó a Umi y le susurró a la oreja.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?

Umi se quedó en shock.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Eeeeeeehhhhh!?

Umi se alejó torpemente de ella y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-Jajajaja. Era una broma.

Kotori le dio la espalda y se dirigió al baño.

-Pero antes de irme... Te dejaré un regalo.

Se desató la sábana y la dejó caer.

-Disfruta de las vistas~

Y entró en el baño.

Umi se había quedado boquiabierta. Su esposa era un tanto... Impredecible. Aunque tampoco la conocía.

Mientras en el baño, Kotori aún no entendía porque hizo eso. Estaba claro que necesitaba esa ducha.

Tras unos minutos salió y vio como su esposa estaba impaciente con el móvil en la oreja.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Tengo un mensaje de Eri que dice "No me llames, luego te aviso" y no consigo contactar con Maki.

Kotori se acercó a Umi con una cálida sonrisa.

-De seguro estarán bien. Vayamos a desayunar y luego las buscamos.

Umi se quedó embobada mirando a aquella mujer. Tenía poder sobre ella, era como una esposa de verdad.

-Claro... Yo invito, por las molestias.

-Está bien.

Kotori sigue sonriendo.

-Vamos, Umi-chan!

Le agarró la mano y se dirigieron a la salida de la habitación.

-Oh! Espera.

Kotori sacó su móvil.

-Nozomi-chan. Soy Kotori, ¿dónde estás?

Al otro lado del móvil se escuchaba una voz dulce.

-Estoy en mi apartamento, con compañía aahhn~

Por lo bajo se escuchó un "mmmmm harashoo~"

Kotori se sonrojó.

-Lo siento, no quería molestar.

-No, no es molestia. Mi acompañante es un poco traviesa.

De fondo se escuchó una risita.

-Minami-san, ¿podrías prestarme tu móvil?

Kotori le pasó el móvil.

-Esto... Señorita...

-Toujou Nozomi~

-Toujou-san, ¿podrías dejarme hablar con Eri?

-Claro, señorita esposa de Kotori~

Ambas se miraron, esas dos conejas deben saber algo de lo que sucedió ayer!

-Buenos días, Umi.

-¡Nada de Buenos! ¿Donde estás? ¿Donde está Maki? Y sobre todo, ¿qué pasó ayer?

-Pues... Estoy en casa de Nozomi. No tengo ni idea de donde esta Maki y sobre lo que pasó ayer... Creo que deberíamos hablar en persona.

Al fin Eri se había puesto seria.

-Nos vemos cuánto antes en el restaurante de nuestro hotel. ¡Ya!

Una molesta Umi le pasó el móvil a Kotori, la cuál terminó de hablar con Nozomi.

-Ahora sí, podemos irnos.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y tropezaron con algo, o debería decir alguien. En el suelo del pasillo había una mujer pelirroja durmiendo. Una maltrecha mujer.

-¿¡Maki!?

Umi se agachó y empezó a zarandear a su amiga sin dejar de llamarla.

-Déjame, todos me rechazan. Hasta la puerta de mi habitación me rechazo. No merezco vivir.

Umi abrazó a su amiga aliviada.

-Me alegro de verte, aunque sea en éstas condiciones.

La alejó un poco para mirarle a la cara.

-Tienes un ligero golpe en el ojo... ¿¡Quién te hizo esto!?

Umi estaba furiosa. Mientras que Maki salía al fin del trance.

-No me jo... Mi cabeza, mi ojo, mi cuerpo... Me duele todo...

Ambas mujeres ayudaron a la pelirroja a ponerse en pie y la llevaron de vuelta a la habitación.

-Podéis soltarme.

Maki se puso a hurgar en su bolso y sacó un bote de pastillas. Saco varias y se las llevó a la boca. Se fue al mini bar y sacó una botella cualquiera. Umi se la quitó al momento.

-No más alcohol y menos en éstas condiciones.

Maki sabía que si Umi ordenaba algo no podía negarse. Kotori le dio un vaso de agua.

-Aguafiestas...

Se lo tomó y le pasó el bote a Umi.

-Tomad sólo una.

Umi así lo hizo, pero Kotori se quedó dubitativa.

-Aunque no lo parezca, ella es una respetable doctora.

-"Aunque no lo parezca". No deberías hablar así de tus amigas a tu esposa.

Decía mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona y se llevaba el dedo índice a uno de sus mechones y se puso a jugar con el.

-¿¡Recuerdas algo de ayer!?

-Déjame darme una ducha y te digo. Recuerdo algo de una boda. Tú y esa chica os devorasteis como si no hubiera mañana y por vuestras alianzas puedo deducir que sois "mujer y mujer". Luego recuerdo una especie de frase... "Nico ni" o algo así y... Luego un dolor punzante en el ojo. Después lágrimas, alguna caída y... Paso de seguir con esto.

Maki las ignoró y se fue directa a la ducha.

-Oye, te esperamos en el restaurante del hotel cuando salgas.

-Haced lo que os salga de la gana.

Las chicas al fin se fueron al restaurante y para su sorpresa ya había otra pareja esperándoles.

-¿Un último roud antes del desayuno?~

Dijo la peli morada. Las aludidas se sonrojaron.

-¡Nozomi!

-jaja... Soy Sonoda Umi, un gusto conocerte.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Oohhhh~ Es tan formal~ Toujou Nozomi, igualmente.

Las chicas se presentaron formalmente entre sí.

-¿Todavía no sabes nada de Maki?

Umi se puso lo más seria que pudo.

-Eri, lo cierto es que... Maki ha muerto.

Eri se quedó sin habla.

-Se ha muerto de vergüenza.

La expresión de Umi cambió radicalmente a una burlona.

-Tenías que verla, echa un desastre y con un ojo morado, acostada en el pasillo del hotel.

-Pfffff no te creo...

Eri se aguantaba la risa.

-Pregúntale a Minami-san, por eso tardamos.

-¿Minami-san? Estáis casadas, no deberías ser tan formal con ella.

Dijo Nozomi con falsa inocencia.

-K k k Kotori-san...

Umi se sonrojó e hizo que Kotori también se sonrojara. Interrumpiendo el silencio incómodo, apareció Maki, ya cambiada y con "mejor" aspecto.

Eri la miró y se dio cuenta que a pesar del maquillaje, todavía se veía cierta negrura alrededor de su ojo. Eso hizo que ya no pudiera aguantar más y empezó a reirse a carcajadas.

-No me lo puedo creer, una maltrecha y la otra casada.

Trataba de secarse las lágrimas que le salían de tanto reírse.

-Que mala, Erichi. Son tus amigas.

A pesar de decir eso, no hacía el mínimo intento por disimular su sonrisa.

-Ayase-san, no deberías reírte. Estoy segura de que te pasaste desde el primer momento en el que conociste a Nozomi teniendo sexo una y otra vez. Desde el baño del bar, en el taxi, en el ascensor, en cualquier rincón de su casa, algo rápido en el baño del restaurante aprovechando que no llegábamos.

Eri se quedó sorprendida, faltaban varios lugares más, pero estaba siendo bastante precisa.

-Nozomi es una ninfómana y una completa pervertida. En cuanto se interesa en una chica nada la detiene. Hasta que le huyen. Nadie ha seguido su ritmo, nunca.

A Eri sw le borró la risa de la cara de golpe. ¿Como podía decir algo así con tanta calma?

-Kotori, eso fue muy grosero. No soy así. Sólo soy apasionada.

Dijo toda tranquila, aprisionando el brazo de Eri entre sus pechos.

-Ejem... Dejemos los juegos mentales para otro momento. Es mejor que nos centremos en lo que pasó ayer.

-Creo que para eso deberíamos presentarnos y vosotras tres decirnos que os trajo a Las Vegas.

Kotori miró al trío rubia/peliazul/pelirroja.

-Soy Kotori Minami. Trabajo como diseñadora de moda. Y llevo una temporada aquí por el lanzamiento de una nueva línea de ropa.

-Soy Toujou Nozomi y además de ser una ninfómana y una pervertida.

Hizo una pausa.

Soy fotógrafa profesional. Trabajo con Kotori desde hace años y desde mucho antes somos amigas.

-Ayase Eri, soy abogada y conozco a esas dos desde la adolescencia. Vine a Las Vegas para apoyar a Maki.

-Sonoda Umi. Un gusto conocerlas a las dos. Ojalá fuese en otras circunstancias-

-Ya corta el rollo de príncipe.

Umi miró de mala manera a Maki.

-Estoy aquí porque Eri creyó necesaria mi ayuda, como se equivocaba... Soy propietaria de un dojo familiar y de varias academias de actividades tradicionales japonesas.

Maki se puso en pie.

-Soy Nishikino Maki, directora de un hospital y doctora neurocirujana. Vine a Las Vegas para proponerle matrimonio a mi novia.

Kotori y Nozomi se quedaron perplejas ante tal declaración.

-Creo que les vamos a tener que explicar lo sucedido desde unos días antes...

* * *

 **Lo siento~ trataré de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Maki suspiró y se puso en pie.

-Mejor voy al baño...

-Alguien se quiere escapar.

Lo cierto es que no le hacía ni gracia tener que hablar de su vida privada con dos chicas que recién conocía.

-No es...

-No me digas que eres una cobarde.

Maki fulminó a Eri con la mirada.

-Ya voy...

 _En una cafetería de Akihabara tres mujeres se reunían después de sus respectivos trabajos._

 _-¿Una revista de prensa rosa? No sabía que te interesaran éstas cosas._

 _Umi dijo sin prestar atención a la revista._

 _-Mirad la portada._

 _Dijo molesta Maki._

 _Eri dejó su chocolate en la mesa y miró la revista._

 _-Oooohh... Así que se trata de eso._

 _Eri pasó la revista a Umi._

 _En la portada se veía a Anju en una actitud demasiado amorosa con una de sus compañeras de grupo, Erena._

 _-No es la primera vez que les sacan alguna foto así, no? Lo normal es que te enojes por la actitud de tu novia y mantengas relaciones con cualquiera doctora o enfermera que se te presente._

 _A Maki le molestó la indiferencia de Eri._

 _-¿Hablaste con ella?_

 _-Sí y me volvió a decir lo de siempre, que forma parte del espectáculo._

 _Las tres se callaron un momento. Hasta que Umi habló._

 _-Esto sigue pasando porque no eres capaz de reclamarle el tipo de relación que quieres con ella. ¿Tienes miedo de comprometerte?_

 _-No es miedo. Sólo no es el momento._

 _-Hace años que dices lo mismo._

 _-¡No todo el mundo puede ser tan decidida como tú, Umi!_

 _Umi se calló._

 _-¿Entonces porque no cortas con ella?_

 _Maki miró sorprendida a Eri._

 _-Pues porque... Yo..._

 _-¿Ves? En verdad sabes que no te conviene estar con ella._

 _-Pero no puede decirle que se acabó después de tantos años._

 _Las tres empezaron a discutir durante un buen rato._

 _-Paso de vosotras. Me voy a..._

 _Cogió ma revista._

 _-Las Vegas y pienso decirle que me ame solo a mí y que no tontee con esa mujer._

 _Maki se fue sin decir nada más._

 _-¿Crees que estará bien?_

 _-Sí, ya la conoces. Es una caprichosa sin remedio. Al rato llamará diciendo que no lo hará._

 _Aún así Umi tenía un mal presentimiento con todo esto._

 _Dos días después en casa de Umi._

 _-Maki sigue sin llamar. Y en el hospital dicen que se tomó unos días libres._

 _Umi seguía concentrada en lanzar una nueva fecha._

 _-¿Crees que estará allá?_

 _Umi lanzó la flecha._

 _-Fuiste tú quién dijo que no lo haría. Ten un poco de..._

 _El móvil de Eri sonó. Ella miro su pantalla y sólo había un mensaje de Maki. Una dirección y una frase "Por favor, os necesito"_

 _Umi leyó por encima del hombro de Eri._

 _-¡Vamos!_

 _Umi abandonó el patio de su casa a paso decidido._

 _-¡Oye, espera!_

 _Eri fue tras ella._

 _Y así es como llegaron al otro continente a encontrarse con su amiga._

 _-Los ahorros para mis vacaciones..._

 _Se quejó Eri._

 _-No debimos hospedarnos en el mismo hotel que esa niña rica, pero ya es tarde para lamentarse._

 _Umi entró en aquella lujosa habitación de hotel._

 _-Si fueras así de decidida para todo..._

 _Eri la siguió._

 _Lo que se encontraron allí las sorprendió. Una hundida Maki acostada en su cama sin siquiera apartar las sábanas. Ropa y pañuelos por todo el suelo de la habitación, refrescos y plásticos de dulces._

 _-Maki..._

 _La aludida levantó la cabeza._

 _-Me estaba engañando. Llegué allí y estaba con la otra, en su cama. Sólo hice el ridículo. Yo siempre se las contaba todas, TODAS, incluso cuando lo habíamos dejado por un tiempo. Pero no, ella fue incapaz de mandarme a la mierda sin más._

 _Umi nunca entendió ese tipo de relación, no entendía como pudo durar tanto ni como ambas temían tanto el compromiso. Para ella era impensable engañar a alguien a quien quiere. Toda ésta situación era de locos._

 _Las horas pasaron mientras las dos intentaban consolar a Maki. Llegada la noche habían decidido salir para olvidar lo perdido. Maki a su ex, Eri sus ahorror y Umi... Bueno ella ahí estaba._

 _Se pusieron junto a la barra._

 _-Es hora de beber._

 _Dijo Maki._

 _-¿Es necesario que sea alcohol?_

 _Dijo Umi con preocupación._

 _-No te vayas acobardar ahora. Sólo serán unos tragos._

 _Le contestó._

 _-Pero..._

 _Tras un rato de discutir si beber o no al final Umi había caído en la trampa._

 _-Así que la abogada tacaña y la doctora depre se creen que tienen más aguante que yo._

 _-Pffff todas esas horas de entrenamiento no te servirán para esto._

 _-Ya veremos._

 _Los minutos fueron pasando y las copas también._

 _-Wooo voy ganando._

 _Umi estaba medio eufórica. La bebida había sacado todavia más su lado competitivo._

 _-Ni para beber sirvo..._

 _Maki empezaba a deprimirse de nuevo._

 _-Jaja... Yo creo que iré al servicio._

 _Eri dejó a sus amigas que todavía seguían bebiendo. Umi celebraba cada copa que tomaba mientras Maki reaccionaba de manera totalmente opuesta._

-Espera, espera.

Dijo Eri.

-Os debo una explicación sobre mi retraso.

 _Caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta que algo o alguien llamó su atención. Unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los suyos. Y como si pudieran leerse la mente, ambas entraron al baño. No hicieron falta palabras, solo se dejaron llevar. Eri acorraló a la desconocida contra la pared del baño y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó. Tras unos minutos de largos besos y caricias se detuvieron._

 _-Harasho~_

 _-Toujou Nozomi._

 _-Eh._

 _-Ese es mi nombre~_

 _-Ah. Ayase Eri. Un... Placer._

 _Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra placer._

 _-Puede serlo todavía más._

 _Dijo Nozomi juguetona._

 _Eri no la hizo esperar y volvió a atacar sus labios con más ganas._

-Las manos de Ericchi se colaron por debajo de mi blusa y...

-¡Basta! Esto ya llega a lo indecente.

Umi no pudo soportar más la intromisión de Nozomi. Maki y Kotori trataban de permanecer naturales aunque el sonrojo las delataba, mientras que Eri tenía la mano tapándose la cara.

-Pensé que hablaríamos de TODO lo sucedido ayer.

-No hace falta ser tan... Precisa. Mejor sigo yo con lo que sigue. Creo que algo recuerdo.

Miró a Kotori.

-Espero que no te importe ayudarme, recuerdo por partes.

Kotori sonrió.

-Claro, será divertido.

 _Mientras en la barra Umi seguía bebiendo._

 _-Ésta va por ti, Maki._

 _Vació otra copa._

 _-Y ésta por Eri._

 _Pero antes de vaciar la copa se dio cuenta de un detalle._

 _-Se está retrasando mucho._

 _Maki llevaba un buen rato mirando su copa hasta que decidió vaciarla._

 _-Que más da. Puede que esté cagando._

 _-Pfffffff_

 _Umi estalló a carcajadas._

 _-O puede que haya encontrado compañía._

 _Umi se detuvo._

 _-¿Tú crees?_

 _Se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba al pensar en esa posibilidad._

 _-Mejor voy a buscarla._

 _-Haz lo que quieras. Seguiré bebiendo y te superaré._

 _Umi se detuvo y la miró._

 _-Eso sería una conducta antideportiva, Maki. Eres un mal ejemplo._

 _-No puedes decir algo así mientras estamos bebiendo. Anda lárgate ya._

 _Umi se fue dejando a Maki bebiendo tranquila._

 _A medida que se acercaba al baño, se escuchaba una conversación que llamó la atención. Cerca de allí había dos jóvenes junto a una mujer._

 _-Ya llevamos un buen rato insistiendo, vente con nosotros._

 _-Os dije que sigo esperando a mi amiga._

 _La mujer parecía estar aparentemente tranquila._

 _-De seguro se encontró con algún hombre y se la está pasando bien. ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo?_

 _El otro joven se acercó demasiado a ella._

 _-Os digo que nada de ésto es necesario, así que por favor podéis dejarme._

 _Notó un fuerte agarrón en la muñeca._

 _-Te lo vas a... Aaaahhhhhhhhh_

 _Tan pronto como el hombre gritó, la mujer dejó de sentir el apretón._

 _-Es una total falta de respeto invadir el espacio personal de una persona y más con esa actitud._

 _-¡Estás loca! ¡Me vas a partir la muñeca!_

 _El compañero se había esfumado._

 _-Será mejor que pidas disculpas._

 _-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Perdoname!_

 _Ya no lo soportaba más y empezó a llorar._

 _-Acepto sus disculpas, puedes soltarlo._

 _Tan pronto como fue liberado, se fue corriendo mientras lloraba y gritaba lo loca que estaba Umi._

 _-¿Podría al menos saber el nombre de mi "héroe"?_

 _-Sonoda Umi._

 _Le sostuvo la mano con delicadeza. Y observó su muñeca._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Ehhh_

 _Kotori se quedó embobada mirando a su salvadora._

 _-Minami Kotori._

 _-No parece que tengas nada, pero por asegurarme acompañame a la barra. Mi amiga es doctora._

 _Kotori siguió a Umi ya que ésta todavía sostenía su mano._

 _-Maki, Makiiiiiiii._

 _-Se puede saber que... Vaya, que raro verte acompañada de una belleza._

 _-Corta el rollo. Necesito que mires si su muñeca está bien._

 _Maki miró a Umi con desgana, pero aceptó su petición._

 _-No tiene nada. Eso se pasará en un rato._

 _Pero todavía no soltaba su mano._

 _-Permíteme decirte que tienes unas manos muy suaves y delicadas. Parecen de una princ..._

 _Una mano se posó en la cara de Maki y le dio un ligero empujón._

 _-Ya, doctora amor._

 _Maki la miró con fastidio._

 _-¡Mejor celebremos que todo está bien! Maki invita así que sirvete._

 _-Sí claro, la niña rica invita._

 _En un rato las tres chicas disfrutaban de un momento amistoso._

 _-Y entonces Umi le hizo un placaje a aquel hombre, que resultó ser el primo de Eri._

 _Kotori se reía mientras que Umi se empezaba a sentir incómoda de que hablara de sus arrebatos de sobre protección._

 _-¿Kotori?_

 _-Al fin apareces, y como suponía, acompañada._

 _Nozomi apareció junto a Eri._

 _-Al no verte donde quedamos pensé que te habrías marchado. Así que fuimos a por otro round._

 _Maki y Umi se impresionaron con la naturalidad de la recién llegada._

 _-Nozomi~ no creo que fuera necesario decir eso._

 _Eri se sentía avergonzada._

 _-No deberías dejar sola a tu amiga. Cualquier imbécil podría hacerle daño._

 _El tono de Umi era autoritario._

 _-Ara~ parece que encontró buena compañía. No hay de que preocuparse._

 _-Je... Eri no pierdes el tiempo. Me empiezo a sentir sola. Debería buscar alguna compañera yo también._

 _Maki se repuso y se fue a la pista de baile._

 _-¿Te parece si bailamos?_

 _Kotori le sonrió, aquella hermosa e hipnotizante sonrisa, Umi no pudo negarse._

 _-Claro, aunque no sé si podré bailar esto._

 _-No te preocupes, yo te guío._

 _Kotori le guiño un ojo y la llevo a la pista._

 _Maki ya estaba hablando al oído a una chica, la cual sonreía y se apegaba más a ella._

 _-Eso fue rápido._

 _-Es Maki, siempre consigue lo que quiere._

 _-¿Y tú? Ericchi_

 _-Yo intento ajustar mis objetivos a lo posible de lograr siempre._

 _Nozomi le dio un beso rápido pero no se alejó mucho de sus labios._

 _-¿Crees que un roud más estaría en lo posible?_

 _Eri se llevó sus manos a los muslos de Nozomi._

 _-Por ti todos los que sean necesarios._

 _Eri le devolvió el beso._

 _-Parece que no somos las únicas con ganas de jugar._

 _Volvieron a mirar a la pista donde una atrevida Umi deslizaba las manos por la cintura de Kotori a la vez que besaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Kotori disfrutaba del contacto abrazando a Umi por el cuello y apegándose más a ella._

 _-Creo que nunca me cansaría de besar cada centímetro de tu piel._

 _Kotori disfrutaba mucho de los húmedos y excitantes besos de Umi. Desde sus labios, su cuello, la oreja y empezar de nuevo._

 _-Mmmm... Me gustaría hacer esto y mucho más, Umi._

 _Umi se detuvo un momento. Y mirándole a los ojos le dijo:_

 _-Yo soy una mujer de familia tradicional, no podría acostarme con alguien antes del matrimonio. La peli azul había dicho eso con mucha determinación para lo ebria que estaba._

 _-Pues casemonos._

 _Le contestó sonriente Kotori._

 _Umi la tomó de las manos y la llevó junto a Nozomi y Eri antes de que se escaparan para sus "actividades"._

 _-Chicas, vamos a casarnos._

 _Dijo Umi toda seria y decidida._

 _-jajaja que buen chiste Umi._

 _Eri se empezó a reír._

 _-¡Maki! Ven aquí._

 _La pelirroja se acercó con fastidio._

 _-Tsk no viste que estaba ocupada. ¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Umi dice que se va a casar._

 _Decía Eri entre risas. Maki se quedó pensativa._

 _-Si es lo que quiere..._

 _Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó dos anillos._

 _-Ahí tienes, yo no los voy a necesitar. Será mi regalo de boda._

 _Maki y Umi se abrazaron._

 _-Gracias, Maki. Tú si que eres una buena amiga._

 _Miró a Eri de reojo._

 _-Vaya, ese anillo era para..._

 _-Olvídalo. Estamos hablando de que Umi se nos casa._

 _Nozomi abrazaba a Kotori mientras la avergonzaba con comentarios de lo "crecida" que estaba y demás._

 _-Seguro será una gran mamá para vuestros hijos._

 _-Nozomi~ ya_

 _-Hay una capilla por aquí cerca, no perdamos el tiempo._

 _Nozomi hacía de guía._

 _-Que cliché._

 _Dijo Maki._

 _-Vamos, será divertido~_

 _Le contestó Nozomi._

-En serio, ¿¡nos llevaste a una capilla?!

Umi estaba sorprendida y enojada.

-¿Por qué no nos detuvisteis?!

Umi notó una mano sobre la suya y miró a la propietaria. Eso era trampa, Kotori transmite una calma contagiosa.

-Como sea... Sigamos con esto.

Se resignó.

-Se ven hechas la una para la otra~

-¡Nozomi!

Dijeron las dos.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo...

Nozomi sacó su móvil del bolso.

-Mirad.

Las chicas se amontonaron para ver la pantalla.

En el móvil se veía justo ese momento. El momento de su boda.

 _En la capilla._

 _-Puedes besar a la..._

 _Sin haber terminado la frase ya Umi había besado a Kotori como si se le fuera la vida en ello._

 _Eri y Nozomi gritaban de emoción mientras que Maki estaba medio deprimida sentada en una silla pensando que esa podría ser ella y su Anju._

 _-A partir de ahora eres sólo mía y yo solo tuya. Te cuidaré y protegeré para toda la vida._

 _Esas palabras entraron directas al corazón de Kotori, la cual empezó a llorar de emoción._

 _-Te quiero, Umi._

 _Y la abrazó con fuerza._

 _-Yo también te quiero mi Kotori._

-Kyaa~~ es hermoso.

Nozomi parecía emocionada

Mientras que más 4 restantes estaban sorprendidas. Sobre todo Umi, nunca se esperó decirle algo así a alguien.

-Ya que estamos, muestra que otras fotos tienes, por favor.

-Si Erichi me lo pide~

Una tras otra se veían fotos de ellas en un pub. Kotori y Umi compartiendo momentos de pasión. Varias fotos de Eri, de su cara, su espalda, su culo, sus pechos. Eri se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

-¿¡Pero como le haces para sacar esas fotos!? ¡Es indecente!

Umi ya había desviado la mirada.

-Ooohh mirad esto.

-Más fotos de Eri no...

-No, Maki. Esto te va a gustar.

 _En el pub. Maki disfrutaba de la compañía de una desconocida, hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con la última persona que quisiera ver, Anju._

 _Al sentirse ignorada, la chica que estaba con ella se fue sin decir nada. Maki sin más agarró del brazo a la mujer que tenía cerca sin darse cuenta que esa no era con la que estaba. Y sin más la besó._

 _Anju miraba sorprendida la acción de la pelirroja. Pero lo que pasó después nadie se lo esperaba._

 _Maki notó como su cuerpo fue empujado por su acompañante y acto seguido un puño fue directo a su ojo._

 _El dolor era punzante, y Maki se sentía desorientada._

 _-¿¡Pero qué?!_

 _-¡Tú estúpida tomate! ¡Como te atreves a besarme!_

 _Maki no salía de su asombro. Por su ojo bueno miraba a la mujer que me había pegado._

 _-Aaaahhh ¡Mi ojo! ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Estás loca!_

 _-¡Soy la gran Idol Nico Yazawa! Espero que no lo olvides. Ese ojo seguro te ayudará a recordarlo._

 _Nico se fue dedicando sus poses y frases a sus fans._

 _Maki aún aturdida miró a Anju y sin decir nada se fue._

 _Tsubasa se acercó a Anju y le preguntó._

 _-¿A qué vino todo esto?_

 _-No lo sé. No me interesa lo que Maki haga con su vida._

 _Ella también se fue, seguida de Erena._

-Cuando vea a esa enana... Pienso hacérselo pagar.

-En serio, una mujer a la que le llevas una cabeza...

Umi intentaba no burlarse.

-Así que Yazawa Nico...

Maki ya no escuchaba los comentarios de sus compañeras.

-¿Quién me menciona?

En la mesa de al lado una mujer de coletas se giró hacia ellas.

-¡Tú! ¡Estúpida cabeza de tomate!

-¡Aquí estás, enana!

Ambas chicas se miraban con enojo.

* * *

 **Bueno al fin el capítulo, perdón por el reretraso. Éste es más** **largo para compensar y... Al fin se acerca el nicomaki, o tal vez... :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Un grupo de 6 mujeres paseaba por las calles de aquella gran ciudad.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Umi trataba de preguntar sin sonar molesta aunque sin lograrlo. Estaba muy molesta. Toda ésta situación la había sacado por completo de su rutina habitual. No había descansado adecuadamente, no había hecho sus ejercicios diarios ni sus sesiones de entrenamiento, ni siquiera pudo desayunar. Todo por culpa de las otras tres compañeras de aventura. Nico y Maki se evitaban por completo. Entre ellas dos iban Nozomi con su sonrisa habitual y Eri con un semblante más serio por tanta tensión.

Kotori guiaba el grupo tranquilamente sin decir nada.

-No me puedo creer que nos hayan echado por culpa de una enana.

Maki se quejaba.

-¡No fui yo la que empezó todo esto!

Nico la encaró.

-Podrías comportarte en un lugar público.

Maki no se quedaba atrás.

-Chicas, parece que quieren un poco de mi técnica especial.

Nozomi jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡Parad de una vez!

-Umi-chan da miedo.

A pesar de decir eso Nozomi seguía tranquila.

Eri todavía no se podía creer que las echaran del restaurante. Todo por culpa de la pelea entre Maki y Nico, la técnica especial de Nozomi para detener a Nico y el sonoro grito de Umi por toda la escena.

-Llegamos.

Frente a ellas había un edificio no muy grande y bastante sencillo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Las demás chicas miraban interrogantes a Kotori.

-Está claro que no os vais a comportar en público, así que mejor os invito a mi hogar.

-Bien pensado, Kotori.

La joven se sentía halagada por su esposa.

Las chicas en silencio se adentraron hasta el ático donde residía.

-Mmmm no está mal. Aunque se ve un poco sencillo para ser modista.

Nico observaba atentamente el lugar.

-Es que vivo de alquiler y poco tiempo estoy aquí jeje. Vosotras podéis acomodaros.

Kotori se fue al frigorífico a ver que tenía... Pero no había nada que sirviera para las seis.

Nico apareció detrás de ella.

-Uuhh toca hacer la compra. No te preocupes, iré yo. Es más, yo pienso cocinar. Es mi manera de disculparme por lo sucedido. Aunque no todo fue culpa mía.

Nico fulminó con la mirada a Maki y Nozomi.

-¿Como que no? Tú fuiste quien se metió en una conversación ajena.

Antes de que volvieran a discutir Umi se puso en pie haciendo que las dos se callaran de golpe.

-Yo iré contigo, Yazawa.

Nico se sentía un poco incómoda con la idea.

-No, Umi-chan. Con todo lo sucedido tú deberías relajarte un poco.

Todas asintieron con la idea de Kotori sobre todo Nico.

-Iremos Maki y yo con Nico.

Dijo Nozomi poniéndose en pie y arrastrando a Maki.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

-Por el escándalo que hiciste en el restaurante.

-¡Pero si tú también...!

-Ya, ya. Vámonos, chicas~

Nozomi se llevó con ella a las dos.

-Bueno... Que os parece si mientras me contáis sobre vuestra amistad.

Dijo Kotori curiosa.

-Nos conocemos desde la preparatoria. Eri es un año mayor y Maki un año menor que yo.

Tras un rato hablando y conociendo cosas de ellas, se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que vivían, de las veces que pudieron haberse cruzado.

-Eri-chan, conozco a tu hermana. Es amiga de la hermana de mi amiga de la infancia.

Eri y Umi se quedaron pensando un rato.

-Honoka...

Dijo Umi.

-¿La conoces?

-Sí, vivimos cerca.

-Yo también vivía cerca de ella.

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas y empezaron a hablar de Honoka y de sus aventuras con ella.

-Esa mujer es incombustible.

Decía Kotori entre risas.

-Y una glotona sin remedio.

-Oohh entonces eras tú quien le ponía esas exigentes rutinas de ejercicio. Había veces que se dormía en clases.

-Pues comía demasiados dulces, eso acaba pasando factura.

Entre risas seguían hablando de su adolescencia.

-Oye, chicas.

Eri y Umi la miraron.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues... Ya que las dos tenéis tan buen cuerpo. ¿Podrían cumplir una pequeña petición?

Nico y Nozomi iban comentando que hacer y que comprar, mientras Maki las seguía de cerca un poco perdida.

-Parece que es la primera vez que vienes.

Nico se burlaba, pero al no recibir respuesta la miró.

-¿Es la primera vez?

-No es la primera, es sólo que... Nunca hago la compra.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir sola?

-Pues sólo tengo que llamar al chef personal de mi familia.

Nico se quedó callada.

-Ara~ Eres toda una princesa.

-No te burles, Toujou.

-Aahh que formal. Estamos en confianza, llámame Nozomi.

-¿Qué confianza?

Dijeron Maki y Nico a la vez.

-Vaya, que sincronía. Algo me dice que os llevaréis bien.

-Deja de decir estupideces y terminemos con esto de una vez.

Maki se adelantó.

-¡No vayas por ahí, Maki!

Nico fue tras ella.

-Esto va a ser divertido.

Nozomi las siguió.

Tras varias discusiones interrumpidas por los comentarios de Nozomi, al fin llegaron de vuelta al piso de Kotori.

Nozomi abrió la puerta con una llave que le prestó Kotori.

-Ya llegamos.

Las chicas escuchaban risas y quejas de fondo.

-Venid aquí, rápido.

Las tres fueron a donde se escuchaban las risas y al llegar vieron a Eri y Umi vestidas con vestidos de noche. Eri uno azul celeste y Umi uno negro.

-Pues me veo espectacular.

Presumía Eri haciendo poses.

-Estás para que te lo quite a besos~

Nozomi se fue junto a Eri y empezó a molestarla.

-Esto es vergonzoso. ¿Puedo cambiarme ya?

Maki miraba a Umi pensativa.

-Oye, Minami-san. ¿Podrías hacerme un vestido para mí? Te lo pagaré bien

-Gustosa lo haré. De hecho tengo algunos que te podrían servir. Por si quieres ver cómo te podría quedar. Que te gustaría y demás.

Kotori, emocionada, se puso a buscar vestidos para Maki.

-Sonoda, te ves bastante ejercitada. ¿Como le haces para tener esas piernas?

Umi sentía la intensa mirada de Nico.

-¡Deja de mirarme!

Umi huía de Nico.

-¡Espera! Pero dime~

-Me probaré éste.

Maki escogió uno de los vestido y se fue a cambiar.

-Nicocchi, deja de acosar a la esposa de Kotori.

-No la acoso. Sólo quiero que me...

Nico se quedó sin palabras al ver a Maki, la cual lucía un hermoso vestido violeta.

-Enana, cierra la boca antes de que se te caiga la baba.

-Tsk no es para tanto.

Nico trató de desviar la mirada con vergüenza, pero era inevitable. Aquella mujer se veía demasiado bien. Diría que su fallo sería su actitud, pero ni eso, su soberbia y orgullo le daban un aspecto de diva. Maki Nishikino era una diva y lo sabía.

-¡Je! Al menos podrías decirme algún piropo, no?

De fondo se escuchaba silbidos, risas y comentarios de "Buenorra" "Hazme un hijo" "Te quito el vestido a mordiscos" cortesía de Umi y Eri que ya se habían cambiado de ropa.

-Vosotras no, payasas.

Dijo molesta.

-No veo sentido a decir algo obvio.

Nico retrocedía ante la presencia de Maki.

-¿Qué es lo obvio?

Maki seguía acercándose a ella.

-No voy a decir que te ves espectacular.

Nico le dio la espalda.

-Me voy a la cocina. No me molesten.

Nico las dejo a las cinco.

-Parece que Maki-chan se está divirtiendo con la pequeña idol.

-Calla, Minami.

-Mou, Maki-chan no es divertida.

Ignorando la queja de Kotori se fue a cambiar de ropa.

-Pagarás por lo del puñetazo, enana.

-Eri, necesito hablar a solas con Kotori.

Umi no necesitaba decir más Eri le sonrió con complicidad.

-Non-chan, pruebate algún vestido.

-Mmmm no creo que me sirva alguno... Éstas dos no caben en cualquiera.

Dijo con algo de desilusión. Eri se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en los pechos de Nozomi.

-Son perfectos para mis manos.

Tanto Nozomi como las dos presentes se sonrojaron.

-Eso es indecente, Eri.

-Umi, vete ya.

Kotori la tomó de la mano y se la llevó hasta su habitación.

-Parece que esas dos se pondrán a jugar en mi estudio...

-Lo siento...

-No pasa nada jeje...

Umi se quedó inmóvil.

-Sientate aquí.

Umi hizo caso y se sentó a su lado, en su cama. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Je... Hace unos años en una situación similar me hubiera desmayado.

Kotori rió ante ese comentario.

-Espero que no lo hagas. Me gustaría hablar contigo ahora que estamos solas.

Pero se produjo un incómodo silencio.

-¿¡Pero qué...!? ¿¡Por qué aquí y ahora!? ¡Sois como conejas!

Maki salió furiosa del estudio de Kotori.

-¡Ese par de taradas! Iré a molestar a la enana.

Maki entró en la cocina y se sorprendió por el agradable olor que inundó su nariz.

-Podría contratarte como mi chef personal una vez dejes el espectáculo.

Nico encaró a Maki.

-No te burles de mi trabajo. Si no vas a aportar nada, mejor vete.

Maki la observó, ya no llevaba sus dos coletas, sino una sola cola alta. Además el delantal le daban un aspecto más maduro.

-Entendido, mamá. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¿Qué sabes hacer?

Maki se quedó callada.

-Mejor... Quédate quieta ahí sentada.

Maki obedeció y sin decir nada más, observaba cada movimiento de la idol cocinera.

-¿No crees que estofado para desayunar es mucho?

-¿Has visto que hora es?

Maki miró su reloj. Ya pasaba del medio día.

-Supongo que tienes razón. La verdad es que tengo hambre y con este olor más aún.

-El hambre te hace ser más honesta.

Nico le sonrió y por un instante olvidó lo que vino hacer a la cocina.

-¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar?

-Mi madre me enseñó lo básico, luego fui mejorando al cocinar para mis hermanos.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

Nico se sintió extraña por la curiosidad de la pelirroja.

-Trillizos. ¿Y tú?

Maki tardó en contestar.

-No tengo.

Nico vio la mirada nostálgica en Maki.

-Lo más parecido a eso son Umi y Eri.

-¿Y... Anju?

-Ella es... Ella fue una estúpida ilusión.

Esto no había salido como Maki pensaba. Sin saber porqué le había hablado de su vida privada y de alguna manera se sentía a gusto.

-Enana... Que no se te queme la comida.

Nico reaccionó y se fue a atender la comida sin decir nada más. Ya habían hablado suficiente por ahora.

Umi observaba una de las fotos situada en el escritorio de Kotori. Conocía ese uniforme, era el mismo que llevaba su amiga Honoka, que también aparecía en la foto junto a Kotori, Nico y Nozomi, también había dos chicas más. Una tenía una mirada llena de vida como Honoka y la otra se veía tímida.

-Kotori.

Umi dejó la foto y se dirigió a su esposa.

-Yo entenderé si decides pedir el divorcio.

Kotori se quedó callada.

-Pero yo mantengo lo dicho en nuestra boda. Ahora a poco que voy conociendo de ti, todo me gusta y todo me hace emocionar. No sé porque pero desde que estoy contigo es como que todo se siente mejor. El mirarte es algo que espero no dejar de hacer nunca.

Kotori se acercó a Umi y sostuvo sus manos.

-Todo esto es de locos.

Umi bajó la mirada.

-Pero yo tampoco no quiero estar sin ti, Umi. Mírame, por favor.

Umi levantó la vista. Y se encontró con esa mirada amable que caracterizaba a Kotori.

-Puede sonar absurdo que sienta algo así en tan poco tiempo, pero te quiero Umi.

Abrazó a la peli azul y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

-Kotori...

Acariciaba su cabello.

-Te quiero.

Kotori la miró a los ojos.

-Otra vez.

Umi no le podía negar nada a esa carita.

-Te quie...

Sin dejar que terminara la frase, le dio un casto beso en los labios y ambas chicas rieron.

-Entonces, Minami Kotori... ¿Quieres ser mi novia/esposa?

-Claro que si.

Tras un rato de besos y caricias la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Ooooohh que tiernas. Aunque me esperaba que estuvieran teniendo sexo.

-Te dije que siendo Umi eso sería imposible.

Ahí estaban Eri y Nozomi.

-Vamos a comer~

-Me muero de hambre.

Antes de que Nozomi empezara a fastidiar de nuevo Umi se fue llevándose a Kotori de la mano.

-Aaaahh esto está delicioso. Nicocchi serás una gran esposa. ¿No crees? Maki.

-No digas estupideces, Nozomi. Le ofrecí ser mi chef personal pero no quiso.

-No fuiste lo suficiente convincente. Deberías ofrecerle tu cuerpo.

-No sé porque te hablo...

Maki decidió ignorar a Nozomi y siguió comiendo.

-Chicas, ¿cuándo vuelven a Japón?

La pregunta de Nozomi pilló desprevenidas a las tres.

-Eri y yo mañana. Maki... Supongo que cuando quiera.

-Mañana también. Nada me retiene aquí.

Ese comentario cayó como un balde de agua fría a Nico.

-Que bueno, así al fin perderé de vista al tomate.

Nico se levantó y llevo se llevó su plato.

-Ya terminé.

Las demás miraban a Maki.

-¿Qué?

Eri suspiró.

-No me puedo creer que antepongas tu orgullo otra vez...

Maki dejó de comer un momento y se quedó pensando. Notó una mano en su hombro.

-Maki.

Miro a aquellos ojos decididos de su amiga peli azul.

-Voy.

Maki se fue tras Nico.

Una vez entró en la cocina pudo ver cómo la idol se lamentaba.

-¡Aaahhhh! ¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué tuve que hacer el ridículo de tal manera?! ¡No pude ser más obvia! ¡Maldita cabeza de tomate! ¡Desde ayer no hago más que pensar en ella!

Nico apretaba los puños.

-Está claro que se iría. Yo no tengo derecho a pedir que se quede. No es como si fuera algo para ella. Sólo un error, nada más...

-No seas estúpida, enana. No puedes saber que haré si no me preguntas.

Nico se dio la vuelta, y que vergüenza, quería que se la tragara la tierra. No a ella, sino a Maki.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Es de mala educación golpear a una hermosa mujer sin previo aviso.

-Es de mala educación besar a una desconocida sin consentimiento.

No sabían en que momento se acercaron tanto, pero ahí estaban, escarándose una vez más.

-Es de mala educación llegar y poner mi mente patas arriba.

-En eso soy tan mal educada como tú.

Maki tenía arrinconada a Nico entre ella y el fregadero.

-¿Qué me pasa? Hace unas horas estaba deprimida por un imposible y ahora todo lo que ocupa mi mente eres tú... Y las ganas que tengo de hacerte molestar.

-Eres una idiota, cabeza de tomate. Eso es lo que pasa.

Nico la abrazó por el cuello. Rubí contra amatista. Nico la atrajo hacia ella y como en la noche anterior sus labios se encontraron. Ésta vez no habría puñetazo.

-Ésta foto vale oro. La gran idol Nico nii y la ex amante de Anju la integrante de A-rise.

-Nozomi...

Dijo Umi con resignación.

-Broma~ solo me gusta guardar los buenos momentos. Además se vendería mejor el vídeo del puñetazo.

-¡Idiotas! Fastidiaron nuestro momento.

Nico intentaba mostrarse molesta pero no podía.

-Nico, tengo algo que decirte.

Nico ignoró los comentarios de sus amigas y miró a Maki.

-Lo siento. No puedo quedarme. El hospital necesita de mi atención...

Nico se entristeció un poco.

-Pero... Siempre serás bien recibida en mi hogar.

-Iré a prepararte buena comida. Mucho mejor que la de tu cocinero.

-No lo dudo... Que lleve tomate.

-¿Eh?

-El tomate. Es mi favorito.

Nico trataba de aguantaste la risa.

-Enana...

Se pasaron el resto del día cada pareja por su cuenta. Nozomi y Eri decidieron hacer algo de turismo, a Nozomi le encantaba la idea de mostrarle la ciudad como ella la ve. Nico y Maki se fueron a un karaoke. Nico tenía pensado cantarle todas sus canciones. Umi y Kotori se quedaron en su apartamento hablando de su vida, su trabajo, familia, gustos, costumbres, manías y demás. No querían quedarse sin saber nada la una de la otra.

Y así había llegado la noche.

-Umi-chan...

Umi tenía a Kotori abrazada por la cintura, ambas acostadas en el sofá.

-Mmmm... Voy a extrañar esto.

-Sólo será unas semanas.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres volver?

-Extraño mucho Japón.

-Mmm...

Umi hundía su nariz en el cabello de Kotori.

-Umi-chan, creo que deberías saber algo.

-Dime...

-Ayer no pasó nada más que besos y caricias entre nosotras.

Umi se tomó un momento para asimilar la nueva información.

-¿Qué?

-Te dormiste.

-Aaaahh...

Se produjo un momento de silencio.

-Kotori... Tú quieres...

Kotori se giró para encarar a Umi.

-¿Quierescontinuarlodeayer?

-No entendí nada Umi.

-Que si quieres...

-Es broma.

Kotori se rió. Era inevitable molestar a Umi y más con esa cara toda sonrojada.

-Tu caballerosidad no tiene límites.

-Veo que tienes ganas de jugar.

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, Umi empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Kotori. Cosquillas y besos, cosquillas y caricias. Hasta que al final se olvidaron de las cosquillas y todo eran besos y caricias.

-Umi-chan~ deja de jugar.

Sin hacer esperar más, Umi empezó a colar sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Kotori.

-Se acabó el juego.

A la mañana siguiente, Umi, Eri y Maki se encontraron de nuevo en el hotel.

-Creo que deberíamos disculparnos por nuestra conducta.

-Es un hotel, Umi. Lidian a menudo con clientes problemáticos.

-Supongo...

Eri las ignoró.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos. Nos esperan en el aeropuerto.

Tras unos minutos de prisas las tres mujeres se fueron al aeropuerto.

Maki sin decir nada se acercó a Nico y la besó.

-Cuando vengas pienso tocar todas y cada una de tus canciones a piano.

-También podrías componer algo para mí. Quiero escuchar esa dulce voz~

Eri abrazó a Nozomi.

-Te voy a extrañar...

-No te preocupes, te mandaré fotos todos los días. Y también "fotos"~

-Nozomi... No seas...

-¿Acaso no quieres verme?

Nozomi fingió tristeza.

-Quiero verte. Pero en persona.

-Awww~

Kotori tenía abrazada a Umi.

-No te quiero soltar.

Kotori miró a los ojos ámbar de Umi.

-Sé que es difícil pero nos veremos pronto. Tenemos mucho que vivir juntas las dos.

Sabían que todo esto era solo el inicio de uno de tantos contratiempos. Pero nada de eso les impediría ser felices.

Antes de que Umi se fuera, Kotori le hizo una pregunta.

-Umi-chan. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán tus padres?

Umi se quedó helada.

* * *

 **Y fin. Por ahora. No sé si habrá algún omake... Depende de lo que la pereza diga. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y... Veremos qué locuras se me ocurren para la próxima. Nos leemos ~**

 **Aahh y muchas gracias por los comentarios! Eso siempre motiva a esforzarse más :D**


	5. Extra

**Me hacéis consentiros xD venga uno más. Aprovechad mientras me queda tiempo libre.**

* * *

EXTRA:

Habían pasado varios meses desde lo sucedido en Las Vegas. Umi disfrutaba de la compañía de su esposa. La verdad todo había pasado mejor de lo que esperaban. El encuentro con sus padres fue raro, sobre todo por tener que explicarle al padre de Umi que había países donde las personas del mismo sexo se podían casar. Las madres solo les echaron en cara el no poder ir a su enlace, pero por lo demás siempre mantuvieron su aprobación.

-Kotori, llegaremos tarde.

Umi esperaba impaciente en la puerta de su apartamento que compartía con Kotori.

-Vamos.

Kotori se acercó a Umi, que no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Te ves hermosa.

Kotori se sonrojó.

-Si me sigues mirando no llegaremos.

Kotori pasó de largo sosteniendo la mano de Umi y haciendo que ambas salieran.

-Ahora si tienes prisa...

-Maki, las chicas ya deben estar por llegar. Podrías hacer algo más que mirar y llevar esos aperitivos al salón.

A Maki le encantaba tener a Nico de un lado a otro por su cocina, ya no solo por los dotes culinarios, sino por la calidez familiar que transmitía.

-¿Puedo catarlos?

Nada más acercar la mano se llevó un golpe en ella.

-No, hasta que lleguen las chicas.

Maki hizo un puchero.

-Eso no es justo.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió las quejas de Maki y a regañadientes se fue a abrir la puerta.

-Aahh Hola, chicas. Pasad.

Dijo con desgana.

-Ni que Nicocchi te tuviera a dos velas.

Nozomi le sonreía de manera burlona.

-Si no fuera porque vienes con Eri te dejaría en la puerta...

-Jaja... Haya paz, chicas.

Tras ellas aparecieron Kotori y Umi.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos en la puerta?

-Por mí sí...

A pesar de decir eso las dejó pasar.

Nico ya había servido las bandejas con aperitivos hechos por ella misma y botellas tanto alcohólicas como refrescos.

-Eres una inútil, Cabeza de tomate.

-Es trabajo en equipo, enana. Yo fui a abrir la puerta.

-Veo que seguís igual, me alegro~

Las dos dejaron de discutir antes que darle la oportunidad a Nozomi de fastidiar más.

-Chicas, no dejemos que el trabajo de Nico y Maki se estropee.

Nico tenía ganas de decirle a Eri que Maki no había hecho nada, pero prefirió ignorar y servirse.

Desde hace un tiempo siempre que las seis estuvieran libres se organizaban para quedar una noche. Unas veces fuera y otras en casa de alguna. Ahí se ponían al día y contaban anécdotas.

-Umi, desde que lo sucedido en Las Vegas ya no tomas ni pizca de alcohol... ¿Será que tienes miedo de cometer otra locura?

Dijo Kotori fingiendo desilusión.

-No, solo quiero ser siempre consciente de todas las cosas que te digo y más si tienen que ver con lo encantadora que eres.

Kotori se sonrojó mientras las demás hacían un Ooooohhhhh.

-Y pensar que antes Umi se quedaba k.o con mencionar la palabra beso.

-Maki, eso no se dice.

Umi la miró con mala cara.

-Una lástima que no llegara a conocer a esa Umi tan tímida.

Lamentó Kotori.

-Tendré que preguntarle a Honoka cuando la vea que me dé detalles.

-Honoka me veía y me ve como un monstruo. Pero ha madurado bastante. Debe ser influencia de Tsubasa-san.

Kotori hizo puchero.

-Igual le preguntaré.

-Parejita, no nos ignoréis. Nozomi dice que quiere mostrarnos algo.

Nozomi cargaba una pequeña cajita.

-Erichi ya es hora de que sepas lo que hay en la caja~ o no.

Eri se había pasado todo el camino preguntando y recibiendo evasivas por parte de la peli violeta.

-Nozomiiiiiiii.

-Va, va.

Con una gran sonrisa, Nozomi abrio la caja y para sorpresa de todas en su interior había fotos. Umi reconoció una de ellas, era la misma que tenía Kotori, en la que aparecían ella, Nozomi, Nico, Honoka y otras dos chicas.

-Ésta soy yo.

Eri sostenía una foto suya.

-En primer año de preparatoria. Una cara un poco más joven, pero una mirada mucho más fría.

-Seguro que no te acuerdas, pero ese año fuimos en la misma clase.

Eri la miró con cierta tristeza y nostalgia.

-Ese año como que no recuerdo s nadie de mi clase... No me molesté en hacerlo.

-Lo sé, sin embargo tú eras una musa para mi.

-Tengo muchas más fotos tuyas en casa~

Eri abrazó a Nozomi por detrás y mientras seguía viendo más fotos.

-¿Como te atreviste a sacarme una foto?

Maki sostenía una foto donde aparecía ella en el aula de música tocando el piano, a su lado estaba Umi con una libreta escribiendo y Eri sentada en el suelo al lado con cara relajada.

-Es que no quería perderme esa Erichi~

Eri se sonrojó.

-Umi, ¿y tú qué escribías?

Umi desvío la mirada.

-Poemas... La música de Maki era bastante estimulante

Entre las fotos también había algunas de Nico, tras hacer travesuras, su característico Nico nii y también enojada.

-Nicocchi nunca pasaba desapercibida.

-Mmmm recuerdo recibir quejas por su actitud. Eso que no era responsabilidad mía.

-Oye, yo solo tenía mi peculiar manera de divertirme.

-Eras una mocosa problemática.

-¡Maki!

Maki la ignoró mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

-Kotori siempre te ves adorable.

Kotori se sonrojó.

-Mmmmm con todo esto... Nozomi eres una acosadora. Me sorprende que Eri ni se diera cuenta.

-Una buena fotógrafa sabe como pasar desapercibida.

-Con esos pechos es imposible...

-A Nicocchi le gustan mis pechos~

Nico se sonrojó.

-Claro que no, idiota.

-Siempre hablas de ellos.

-¡Por que es lo único destacable en ti!

Nozomi abrazaba a Nico.

-¡Basta, déjame! ¡Maki, haz algo!

-Pero Nozomi tiene razón, tienes una obsesión con sus pechos.

Al parecer a Maki no le había sentado bien que Nico haga tanta referencia a los pechos de Nozomi.

-Los pechos no son lo único destacable de ella. También está su hermoso cabello violeta, su blanca y suave piel, su amabilidad, su ternura...

-Ya, Eri... Sabemos que estás coladita por ella.

-Es más que eso, Umi. Sus ojos son como esmeraldas. Tan brillantes tan...

-Eri, recuerdo que una vez dijiste algo similar de alguien...

Umi y Maki se quedaron pensando un rato.

-¡La sacerdotisa!

Exclamó Umi.

-Cierto, Eri se pasaba muchas veces por allí solo para verla.

Umi y Maki empezaron a molestar a Eri.

-Quien diría que la fría Eri suspiraba por una sacerdotisa.

-Erichi... Así que te recuerdo a tu primer amor. Pensé que era única y especial para ti, no una sustituta.

Dijo Nozomi indignada.

-Eso no es...

-Espera un momento.

Dijo Nico.

-Pero tú eras la sacerdotisa.

Dijo Kotori entre risas.

Eri se quedó de piedra.

-Muy mal, chicas. Tenía pensado cobrarle ésta con cierto tipo de favores.

Kotori y Nico se reían nerviosamente.

-Nos va a salir cara...

-Eri, Eri, reacciona.

Umi zarandeaba a la rubia.

-Dejala Umi. Debe estar poniéndole un traje de sacerdotisa a Nozomi en su mente.

Nico apareció con un rotulador negro y le pintó un bigote.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Decía Nozomi mientras miraba algunas de las fotos donde varias de sus amigas, Nozomi incluida, tenía cara somnolienta y un bigote dibujado.

-Nozomi, foto.

Eri parecía que todavía no volvía en si. Nico ponía su sonrisa traviesa, Maki su habitual gesto de "Diva" mientras pinchaba la mejilla de Eri, Umi con una expresión tranquila y Kotori con su habitual sonrisa. Nozomi puso la cámara en alto y antes de presionar el botón, le dio un beso en la otra mejilla a Eri.

-¿Eh?

Eri salió de su trance.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Nozomi me mostró la foto en su cámara.

-Grrrr como os atrevéis...

-¡Fue Nico!

Gritó Maki, huyendo de Eri.

-Jaja...

Umi y Kotori observaban el espectáculo.

-¿Por qué no invitaron a Honoka?

Todas se detuvieron.

-Pues porque no lo hicisteis.

-Maki... Es tu casa, tú debiste hacerlo.

Maki se calló un momento.

-Supongo que tenéis razón...

-Inútil cabeza de tomate.

Maki y Nico empezaron a discutir.

-Como sea.

Umi sostuvo una foto de Kotori y Honoka.

-Es curioso como estando en la misma preparatoria nunca coincidimos.

-Y más que tengamos una amiga en común como Honoka y que nunca nos haya presentado.

-Es que Sonoda Umi parecía demasiado ocupada siempre.

-Algo así...

Kotori le sonreía.

-Entre el club y el consejo estudiantil no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Eras muy popular. El trío Soldier.

Umi se quedó confusa.

-¿El qué?

Nozomi intervino en la conversación

-Asi os llamaban. La presidenta del Consejo estudiantil, Ayase Eri. La estrella del club de deportes, Sonoda Umi. Y la gran pianista y niña rica, Nishikino Maki. Las tres estudiantes de honor.

-Exageradas... De hecho éramos bastante... Peculiares.

Las tres les contaron alguna de sus alocadas aventuras. Como la vez que Umi se desmayó en el cine viendo una película romántica, la obsesión de Eri por los chocolates le hizo casi comerse uno de plástico y la inocencia de Maki le hizo creer en Santa incluso a sus 15 años.

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba.

Nico sonreía socarronamente.

-Maki ¿que le pedirás éste año a Santa?

-Una nueva enana cocinera que sea más callada y tranquila que la actual.

Y volvieron a empezar otra pelea más.

-Nunca entenderé esa clase de relación...

Umi miraba con asombro a las dos tsunderes.

-Debe ser su manera de demostrar que se quieren.

-¡De ninguna manera!

Dijeron las dos.

Tras más fotos y risas, recordando anécdotas y demás, se había hecho tarde.

-Espero que pronto volvamos a quedar.

-Sí, y que no nos olvidemos de Honoka.

Nico miro de reojo a Maki.

-Como sea... Pero que la organice otra.

Maki contestó con indiferencia.

-Me alegra conoceros a todas. Aunque a unas fuera un poco más tarde igual os siento como una parte importante de mi vida. Sobre todo tu mi querida esposa Kotori. Espero poder estar siempre contigo.

Umi se acercó a Kotori y la besó enfrente de sus amigas. Las demás silbaban y exclamaban apoyando a la feliz pareja.

-Espero que te hagas responsable de lo que me acabas de hacer ahora... Cuando lleguemos a casa.

Umi se sonrojó. Kotori podía llegar a ser tan impredecible, entre otras muchas cosas. Sin duda era la mujer perfecta para ella.


End file.
